<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sans' Nightmare Heat by Glorious_Smut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041452">Sans' Nightmare Heat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Smut/pseuds/Glorious_Smut'>Glorious_Smut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, How Do I Tag, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sans has bad heat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glorious_Smut/pseuds/Glorious_Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Toriel decide to have sex, but Sans has really bad heats.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sans/Toriel (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Smutty Adventures in the Land of Undertale [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sans' Nightmare Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans had caught everyone off guard when he began to date Toriel. Asgore was ok with it, and Frisk admitted to shipping it once they knew Sans told Toriel jokes through the door. Soon after monsters were allowed to live in the city, Sans and Toriel moved in together. With many a suspicious phrase thrown out, everyone assumed they fucked but neither confirmed or denied the accusations. </p><p>“So, Tori, do you think we can actually have sex tonight?” Sans said over dinner, Frisk was staying at Asgore’s for the weekend so Sand had no fear in talking about sex. </p><p>“I wouldn’t mind. It has been a while and I have wanted to get active sexually again. When would you like to?” Toriel asked, and Sans thought about it. </p><p>“I’m gonna start my heat in a few days, and since I am incapable of bearing kids, we should be ok.” Sans said, and realized he’d have to explain. </p><p>“When I was young, and I got my first heat, it nearly killed me. Low HP and all, they weren’t able to stop me from having it, but I'm sterile. So we don’t have any risks. And you have Frisk.” Sans said, and Toriel frowned. </p><p>“Well, I’m sorry. But when you start is fine. How bad are they?” Toriel asked and Sans’ eyes widened.</p><p>“Surgical complications, I’m on medication for insomnia, depression, and heat reduction. They’re bad, Papyrus even needed to get me a few toys so I could handle it if my prescription ran out and we couldn’t get it refilled. I owe him my life.” Sans said. </p><p>“I see. Well, how often do you have to take it?” Toriel asked, she knew Sans had medication, but she never knew he was on three. </p><p>“Daily. Double while I’m in heat. It needs to be in my system and a side effect if I stop taking it is a heat three times as bad as all the build up and nonsense rushes back all at once.” Sans explained. “I know from experience, while we were figuring out my insomnia pills, I had to stop taking the heat pills and we soon learned that wasn’t an option, and getting a girlfriend for medical reasons wasn’t plausible.” He explained, taking his and Toriel’s plates to the sink to do dishes. </p><p>“Can you talk to your doctor? I want to make sure you’re going to be safe.” Toriel said and Sans nodded. </p><p>“I know what to do if I want to have sex, but talking with her now would be good.” Sans said, and Toriel nodded. </p><p>“I look forward to it~.” She said, kissing him on the top of his head. </p><p>“So do I.” Sans said, smiling.</p><p>Three days later, Sans got the ok to stop taking his heat pills and he told Toriel he takes them at night, so they waited. And Sans instantly regretted not taking them. </p><p>“TORI!” Sans screamed, he was burning up as his dick throbbed and he sweat buckets as forever seemed to go by before Toriel came in. </p><p>“You ok?” She asked, knowing it was a dumb question. </p><p>Sans could only whine as he pounced on her, panting as his mind was foggy, sweat literally dripping onto her. </p><p>“Alright. Hold on.” Toriel said as he got up, much to Sans’ dismay, she locked the door and took off her shirt, she watched as Sans was already stripped, his ecto was bright blue as he shook and whined. </p><p>“There there.” Toriel said as he held him close, she was a ways taller than him and he struggled, bothered by the fluff. Since he was already feverish. </p><p>Toriel took off her skirt and panites as she watched Sans’ dick harden and he pounced on top of her, holding himself back as he waited. </p><p>“You can Sans. Thank you for waiting.” She praised and Sans blushed, spreading her legs wide.</p><p>She gave a small moan and Sans put his fingers inside of her, stretching and going over her walls. He was gentle, and Toriel felt good, getting wet after a few minutes, and Sans got faster and rougher as time went on. </p><p>She was pretty wet after a while and when she carefully removed Sans’ finger from her, she nodded her head and he thrusted his dick as hard as he could. Toriel gasped as he thrusted hard, grinding his hips and panting. </p><p>“Sans, are you ok?” Toriel asked and Sans shook his head. “Are you in pain?” Toriel asked, watching as Sans’ legs and arms trembled as he sweat. </p><p>“Y-yes.” Sans huffed, his eyes were dazy. </p><p>“Alright. How far do you think you can go?” Toriel asked, Sans was still thrusting and grinding his hips. </p><p>“Lot.” Sans whimpered, and with a few final thrusts Toriel felt her mind go static. </p><p>“Good~.” Sans purred, forcing the words from his mouth as he trembled. </p><p>“Well, how about another go?” Toriel asked, she was tired but she had energy to use. </p><p>Toriel then surprised Sans when she topped him, “Is this ok?” She asked and Sans nodded. </p><p>She began to ride him, setting a faster pace than she was used to but she guessed Sans both needed and liked it as he moaned and stroked her fur as she did so. </p><p>“I’m glad you like it~.” Toriel whispered to Sans, causing the other to shudder with pleasure as she sped up, Sans blushing as he moaned and groaned with delight. </p><p>They switched positions and who was topping for a while, though Sans eventually called it off, much to Toriel’s relief. </p><p>“You are amazing Tori.” Sans said as he nuzzled her. </p><p>“I’m glad you think so, though I don’t think we should do this every time, that was exhausting.” Toriel said as he gave him a hug. </p><p>“Yeah, but you just need some endurance work.” Sans said. </p><p>“Sans, so do you.” Toriel said and Sans snickered. </p><p>“Yeah, maybe we can ask Undyne. I’m sure she'd like to help.” Sans said, he was about to fall asleep. </p><p>“Maybe Sans. Maybe.” Toriel said as Sans began to snore. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you talk to your doctor? I want to make sure you’re going to be safe.” Toriel said and Sans nodded. </p><p>“I know what to do if I want to have sex, but talking with her now would be good.” Sans said, and Toriel nodded. </p><p>“I look forward to it~.” She said, kissing him on the top of his head. </p><p>“So do I.” Sans said, smiling.</p><p>Three days later, Sans got the ok to stop taking his heat pills and he told Toriel he takes them at night, so they waited. And Sans instantly regretted not taking them. </p><p>“TORI!” Sans screamed, he was burning up as his dick throbbed and he sweat buckets as forever seemed to go by before Toriel came in. </p><p>“You ok?” She asked, knowing it was a dumb question. </p><p>Sans could only whine as he pounced on her, panting as his mind was foggy, sweat literally dripping onto her. </p><p>“Alright. Hold on.” Toriel said as he got up, much to Sans’ dismay, she locked the door and took off her shirt, she watched as Sans was already stripped, his ecto was bright blue as he shook and whined. </p><p>“There there.” Toriel said as he held him close, she was a ways taller than him and he struggled, bothered by the fluff. Since he was already feverish. </p><p>Toriel took off her skirt and panites as she watched Sans’ dick harden and he pounced on top of her, holding himself back as he waited. </p><p>“You can Sans. Thank you for waiting.” She praised and Sans blushed, spreading her legs wide.</p><p>She gave a small moan and Sans put his fingers inside of her, stretching and going over her walls. He was gentle, and Toriel felt good, getting wet after a few minutes, and Sans got faster and rougher as time went on. </p><p>She was pretty wet after a while and when she carefully removed Sans’ finger from her, she nodded her head and he thrusted his dick as hard as he could. Toriel gasped as he thrusted hard, grinding his hips and panting. </p><p>“Sans, are you ok?” Toriel asked and Sans shook his head. “Are you in pain?” Toriel asked, watching as Sans’ legs and arms trembled as he sweat. </p><p>“Y-yes.” Sans huffed, his eyes were dazy. </p><p>“Alright. How far do you think you can go?” Toriel asked, Sans was still thrusting and grinding his hips. </p><p>“Lot.” Sans whimpered, and with a few final thrusts Toriel felt her mind go static. </p><p>“Good~.” Sans purred, forcing the words from his mouth as he trembled. </p><p>“Well, how about another go?” Toriel asked, she was tired but she had energy to use. </p><p>Toriel then surprised Sans when she topped him, “Is this ok?” She asked and Sans nodded. </p><p>She began to ride him, setting a faster pace than she was used to but she guessed Sans both needed and liked it as he moaned and stroked her fur as she did so. </p><p>“I’m glad you like it~.” Toriel whispered to Sans, causing the other to shudder with pleasure as she sped up, Sans blushing as he moaned and groaned with delight. </p><p>They switched positions and who was topping for a while, though Sans eventually called it off, much to Toriel’s relief. </p><p>“You are amazing Tori.” Sans said as he nuzzled her. </p><p>“I’m glad you think so, though I don’t think we should do this every time, that was exhausting.” Toriel said as he gave him a hug. </p><p>“Yeah, but you just need some endurance work.” Sans said. </p><p>“Sans, so do you.” Toriel said and Sans snickered. </p><p>“Yeah, maybe we can ask Undyne. I’m sure she'd like to help.” Sans said, he was about to fall asleep. </p><p>"Maybe Sans. Maybe." Toriel said as Sans began to snore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have a multi-chapter fic in the works! So here is something to tide you over until then!</p><p>Hope you like angst.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>